


Neptune Vasilias and the Glorious Hole

by CyanideSins



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Glory Hole, Other, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideSins/pseuds/CyanideSins
Summary: Commissioned by lewdnep_vasilias





	Neptune Vasilias and the Glorious Hole

**Yeah… it’s what’s on the tin, ladies and gents… Neptune getting some action with dicks belonging to dudes and chicks! Make a guess as to who's who!**

* * *

It was another daring guess when he’d found the little stall marked in the shared toilets, pushing it open and seeing the graffiti on the wall. Haven had a similar one, where all the good fun bits happened. He brushed his hand through his dark aqua hair, taking in the smell. Chemicals with that smell of spent seed. A slut’s scent, especially after a long day at being a hole-hoe.

A shudder traced through his lower body, as the scrawling on the stall walls became clear, the holes on either side beckoning, the softness of the material coating them clearly outlining what they REALLY were for. **She-dicks** was scrawled above one of the holes, crude thick marker outlining it, an arrow pointing towards it with **‘For all the sissies who need the Xiao-Dong’** in yellow marker, a small tally mark with a C.W. above it there. It hinted at a competition, with how often the marks had repeated. Not quite what he’d expected, but there were things that made it more exciting.

It was a new place, a new rule… a new amount of hard throbbing cocks that would tame the wild urges inside him. The feeling of sucking a cock was one of the greatest in his opinion, the feeling of having a cock erupt inside you being the culmination of all the stress of training hard just washing out of you… and well, cleaning yourself out after a good long hard evening of service was something fun too.

 **‘For a really good darn time, call Daddy.’** Red marker, scrawling on the wall above the hole. A small stylized rose, with a soft curling down below in green to symbolize a stem. A faint hint of something, a crudely scrawled **‘SDC Drill Available, 9-12, Wednesday. Faunus need not apply.’** With blue marker, an icy blue colour, if he had to put a name to it.

A black-felt marker had scrawled below it – **‘ Xiao-Dong will fuck your tight Faunus cunt for free. B.B. takes it to the root.’** It was exciting, even as more members of the frequent visitors came to add their little secrets to the wall, a clear distinction that had been brought there.

On the other side, **‘REAL MANLY DICKS!’** was written in a cursive script. **‘CARDIN IS GAY AND SUCKS DICK!’** with a red-pen marker below – **‘I JUST LIKE THE WAY IT TASTES! THAT ISN’T GAY!’** and someone in yellowish marker saying – **‘Take that for making me do your homework, bitch!’** – with a small line trailing behind it, someone having ripped the marker out of the hands of whoever written it.

 **‘REN NOT PERMITTED! SLOTH GIRLS UNITED!’** in pink letters, followed by **‘JNPR will kill you if you touch Arc. C.W. already got beat like a redheaded stepson!’** and in smaller letters, scrawled diagonally. **‘THOSE DICKS ARE HUUUUGE, ESPECIALLY THE PINK ONE’S!’**

More scrawling, crude comments about how some of the Beacon school was ran by hole-wrecking bastards, adding more of an excitement to it. Time was scrawled right on the toilet, a small bottle of lube that had been half-way drained already there, with written instructions. **‘Bitches use Lube. Refill once a day. Clean up after yourself.’**

There was a soft click as he took a picture with his Scroll, excitement buzzing through his body. He’d have to give it a try…

He pushed open the stall door nearly thirty minutes in advance, jitters going through his body at the thought of what was to happen. He wondered whether he’d have to sign up first, whether he’d have to do some sort of weird ritual, only for the surprise to be ruined as he saw only an empty stall. He flicked the door into the locked position and got himself situated. A finger coated with lube went to his puckered hole, brushing over the rim and making sure that it’d be able to take the big ones with no difficulty… _‘You can do this…’_

This was going to be fun, this was going to be amazing and this was going to be a whole load of cocks ramming at his tight little butt… all for him.

As the hour struck close, every muscle in his body tensed up. As he was bare in the stall, he could feel the coolness of the air around him, his cock harder than before, the anticipation coming higher and higher within his mental queue of feelings, even as he heard someone getting into the other stall. A sigh, a little exhale and a little tap against the dividing wall. “C’mere to daddy, you little bitch…”

The girl’s voice couldn’t be any younger than say, sixteen? The thought rose to his mind, even as a thick phallus pushed through the hole, something gargantuan, a monster of sorts, the blunt head reeking of seed, enough for him to grow almost drunk on the scent. His nose pressed against the head, a low grunt coming from his mouth as he began to nudge against it. With how the world was, it was like a stimulant, a coarse little stimulant that brought to mind the darkest depths of his own depraved lust. “Woah…” His voice was hoarse, even as the owner of that cock giggled.

“My… A new one! See! I told you that a newbie was here! Come on, suck daddy’s dick like the cock queen that you are, bitch!” The command was given, the excited perky voice enough, as a slow humph sound came from the stall, the blunt head bobbing a little, as he nuzzled in close. A low guttural roar came from his mouth, like a muffled ‘Aghuuhhfnnufff’ as he wrapped his lips around. “Yeah! That’s it, you greedy little cumbucket! Suck daddy’s dick like you were meant to do!”

The feeling of that cock in his mouth made him feel so good, even as he heard a tap. “Oi, bitch… Come here and let that tight little pucker feel how a real man’s dick hits it good.” The man’s voice was not something that he’d know, at least not from the tone that it took, even as he wiggled his rump at the dick through the hole, feeling the heat of it hit him as it nestled between his buttcheeks, the feeling jolting him aware, even as he felt his cock harden almost insanely.

He gagged around the cock, even as the hips of the unknown girl hit the wall. “Ah, ah… Fuck, hold daddy’s hand, bestie… He’s going to gag more on my fucking dick.” There was a soft shuffling, a smell of cock that intensified in his nostrils as whoever was in the room with the daddy girl seemed to hold her hand, a little glorified ‘humph’ that came from her, even as the dick found his good little ass, pressing against the hole. A little thump and his cock-hole was filled with that grand cock, his eyes rolling back as a low moan rocked through him, his teeth going along the head, biting down on that turgid length.

“Hey, bitch! Fucking do that again and I will fuck that tight ass of yours with a customized sniper rifle! Daddy likes her dick to be un-teeth-marked, just so she can fuck her tight little teammate’s taco in the morning!” 

It was exciting, even as the guy currently sliding his dick into his ass grunted, something mumbled in the dark tones of someone who could hardly be fucked less, gagging on ‘daddy’, the pole sliding between his lips, even as his hands braced against the wall, head moving in a rhythmic pump. “Yeah, he’s sucking it! Oh fuck, he’s sucking me like a champ… Go on, you little slut! Suck daddy’s dick!”

The shaft pulsated in his throat, even as he took it deeper. That fat cock inside his mouth felt so good that it was like a dream, the base looming ever closer, as the hole grew tighter. The guy ramming his rear like it was some slut’s pussy was getting heated as well, lower groans coming from the man, even as his rear got rutted like a girl’s pussy… not that he’d ever enjoy one, as fond of cock as he was.

Gagging on that fat pole of penile perfection, he could hear the girl groan and moan, her voice turning into higher squeaks as she seemed to feel really good, his tongue sliding under the length and caressing the thick vein of pleasure there below, sliding his head back and then teasing along the frenulum, allowing the urethra to feel the tip push against it. A squeak and a groan and hot seed gushed into his mouth, even as the soft ‘ah, Weiss, ahh, fuck, fuck, this bitch is making me cum’ came from behind the wall in an adorable manner, even as the guy in his ass continued to fuck, the low groan about ‘taking his fucking place tonight’ not being a thing that he absolutely noticed.

The feeling of a cock erupting with the pent up need of someone was glorious, in his opinion. The feeling of that hot hard shaft twitching as the head gushed with the seed that came from the balls that produced all of that cum… oh, how glorious it was, and he felt all the more aroused by it.

A pitiful moan came from his mouth at the sensation that came with it, the burning in his balls similar, as his own erection bounced a little with the guy ramming into his ass, the thumping sound of the wall being mashed against by desperate thrusts giving a drumbeat of decadence, even as the cock was pulled from his mouth and another. “You dolt, I’ll show you how to finish up a little bitch like this one… Watch a true master of the craft work a dick inside some bitch!”

The penis that brushed against his forehead was thinner, pale skin making the veins show clearly, the head a little pointier and longer than before, the shaft standing there, before a sack was pushed through the hole, a haughty little scoff coming from the wielder of that cock. “Well? You provided service for my partner, so now you will do so for me.” The voice he recognized faintly and he felt arousal drip into the mindscape of his current situation… he was the toy, they were the ones getting pleasure from it. He was just the meat that stimulated their bodies, with his body being but the vessel for their pleasure.

The taste was almost like peppermint for some reason, a surprised moan coming from his mouth as he let his tongue explore, the soft groan coming from behind him and a hot load gushing right into his bowels making him realize that the guy had come, and the door of the other stall opened up, to allow someone else to take the place. It was a decadent thrill, as the female voice spoke up. “You like the taste, don’t you? Peppermint flavoured syrup, just to make it a little fresher for you to swallow… Schnee branded, of course… Who would dare to get the bargain brand for this, right? You should be honoured to suck on a cock as perfect as mine!”

Her partner, who seemingly was still in the stall with her gave a little whine. “But you complain all the time when Yang drags Blake into the shower with her and we hear kitty meowing! That isn’t fair!”

The conversation did not dim his enthusiasm, even as he could hear a soft grunt come from behind him, feeling a cock brush against his ass. “Alright, eh… Do you think you can move your ass just a little bit?”

“It’s okay, just… relax. If he’s not good enough for you, I’m willing to give you all the time you need.” The female voice that had come with the guy who’d come in the guy’s stall, a whine coming from his throat.

“You know that this is supposed to be a guy’s thing, Pyr. Can’t you just…” The cock that brushed against his ass was large, Neptune could feel it. He let his fingers grab the pale cock and jerked it, the syrup making his hands stickier than before, even as he turned to look at the dick that was hanging through the hole, giving a soft little whispered ‘damn…’ at the thing that hung there. _‘Thick…’_ There was something off about it, mainly the hand that was stroking the base.

“Just… know that I’m here for you, a-as your partner, of course. I’m…” The owner of the fingers that were caressing the base only made it harden more, even as the owner of that cock groaned.

“This is supposed to be a man thing, Pyr… I mean, Ren got chased out of here after Nora found out…” The cock was being pulled back, the hand starting to go a little faster. “I mean…”

“Oh, don’t worry… Take your man thing.” The subtle way that the owner of the voice seemed to be disappointed by the decision that the unknown cock-wielder of Thick-yes-dickus have, as someone audibly leaned against the other wall. “I’ll just… I’ll clean you up afterwards.”

 _‘Damn, that’s some serious crush she’s got there if she’s willing to do that.’_ He had darn fine standards as far as cleanliness went, especially when one was getting raw dicked by unknown people. The excitement and the thrill of it was more than sufficient with most encounters, yet with the whole deal with the owner of ThickusMcDickus there… oof, this might be some sort of relational spat…

“Put that dick in me, handsome.” The voice that he used was a little higher than his regular voice, the slight twist to it making it almost like a hoarse little crooning call for cock, which was just the way that he liked it. Shuddering faintly in the way that that cock bumped against his buttocks, he could feel that intense girth press against him. “Come on, big boy… Put it in me.”

“Silence, you slut! Work my shaft like you want to!”The imperious tone of the pale dick owner made him return his mouth to that cock, obeying the command that had been given, even as his lips wrapped around the head and he gagged, taking that cock into his throat entirely. A low groan came, even as he could feel the large cock spread his pucker, the seed of the previous guy still there.

“Ah damn, he’s all sticky…” He could hear BiggusMcCockus say, even as he felt the need to encourage more of that cock into him, his eyes rolling back, even as the groan from the pale dick-owner came. There were no names here, he was just the slut who serviced their needs. The moment he stepped out, he could be Neptune Vasilias once again, rather than the slut who just got stuffed like a darn cream pastry and who enjoyed the thought about being in a man sandwich with his whole team.

“I can give you some head, if you’d want…” The girl in the men’s side was insistent, and the slut inside the business end felt a little bad for her.

“You’re such a great person, but… Man thing. Do you think you can leave me alone for a bit?” The soft sigh and resolve that crumbled was nearly audible to him, as the door opened, a soft ‘I’m sorry!’ to someone unseen who stood out there, a faint ‘What the fu- Wrong stall, Red!” The feeling of that hard thick cock sliding into him blocked out all other sounds, as the door shut once more and the owner of that thick cock continued to force himself into his bowels, even as he gagged needily on the thinner long cock, the pale balls fondled with his hands, even as its owner moaned girlishly at the way that things worked out, a low shuddering gasp coming right within the interruption, thin cum gushing down his throat, almost drowning him out. “C-Consider that your prize, slut. Let it not be said that the SDC does not reward its employees well!” The cock was pulled back, even as a cheery “Aww, you came faster than I did! Did you like this little bitch hole better than when Velvet takes it to the hilt, huh?”

“S-silence! No names!” The two departed, bickering softly, a little hoot coming from that side, even as someone got in.

“Mama’s here to bring the pain-is, slutty fella or fella-ette!” The boisterous voice that came from the other side was enough, as the belt buckle came undone, and he could see toned abs for a moment, even as the seed dripped from his mouth in awe, the release of dick number one and two having mostly gone down his throat, as a good slut was needed to get, but what flopped through the hole was… thick.

Blonde pubic hair that showed clearly that the owner was a blonde, the same colour as the other guy who was ramming his rump with that fat cock of his, ready to drive that fat cock right into her. The foreskin covered that fat cock like it belonged there, the smell driving him mad as he smelled the faint lavender soap that the woman used, even as heavy testicles hung low. “Get some Xiao-Dong, bitch.” The owner of that cock growled, a confident murmur that rolled around, as his tongue slid under the head, raising it up.

“Yeah, that’s it. Show mama why you’ve got thirst for cock, little trashy cocksucker!” The eagerness in his body was only increasing, the shuddering groan that came from his mouth as the guy fucking his rump gave a low whimper and a ‘Better make sure that this guy gets off.’ sounding like it was an afterthought that got added, the thought finished barely, yet with the feeling of that chubby shaft ramming into his tight and lubed up asshole, there wasn’t much room for thought in his mind.

“C’mon sailor! Chug that cock down like you chug your chum bucket dry, bitch!” The owner of the Xiao-Dong encouraged, and he wrapped his heads around the head of that cock, tasting the faint taste of pre-seed already as that massive cock swelled with blood, his hands bracing against the wall, as he thrust his hips back, taking Mr McBiggusDickus to the hilt in his fine bottom. Gagging and spluttering, saliva dripping down his chin as he struggled to please the monster dong that he was presented with, he could only feel the burden increase on his mental enjoyment, even as he felt the panting and groaning owner of the dick increase his pace.

“Hey, blondie! Let’s stuff this guy like an oreo! Show your partner what she can look forward to!” The challenge was shouted, even as that cock grew, a hard pole that almost forced his jaw open, even as the hips pulled back and then drove forward.

“She’s just a friend! She’s not into me!” The gurgle that he gave as that cock slammed into his throat, the splutter of saliva that coated those heavy balls, the skin glistening with sweat as they smacked against his chin.

“Your loss! I could toss you my home girl, but you might not like sloppy fourths.” The owner of the big dick pumping into his rear made a response that he didn’t quite catch, the feeling of being slammed in by invigorated thrusts blanking his mind, even as he took the monster cock like a champ.

“Yeah, that’s it… Fucking suck it, bitch.” The groan from the owner of the Xiao-Dong was something magnificent, spurring him on to feel that tension go through his lower body, a shuddering groan coming from his mouth as he felt his throat be claimed by that massive cock. “Yeah… give mama what she needs… oh yeah…”

Rough, rolling thrusts by that cock owner, the plap-smack-plap sound of balls hitting his chin, saliva coating them with enough viscosity to drip down his chin like the useless little slut that he was, even as he felt himself reach that point as McDickus in his ass continued to rail him, the throat that was stretched by that massive cock gurgling and slurping, even as the pleasure continued to mount.

He blacked out when the thick cock rammed against his prostate, biting down on that hard shaft in his mouth, hearing an explosive sigh and a growled – “Fuck, think you’re being funny, aren’t ya? Back to sucking my dick, bitch or else I’m going to rape that tight ass of yours until you’re as loose as my bottom bitch after a good roughening up.”

The happy little gurgle that he made was enough, even as his cock spurted the load onto the toilet bowl, with how he had braced himself on it in order to better get fucked, the feeling of the slimy load dripping down his thighs filling him with both shame as well as pleasure, the shuddering excitement that he felt as he felt the seedy load drip down his thighs, even as Mrchubbycock pulled out with a soft sigh.

“That was a good one… Y’know, that ass of yours is nice.” There was a tone to that voice that was half-drunk on the lust, Neptune’s own body shuddering slightly at the sensation, the fat cock of the guy already pulled away, yet the hole was still opened. “Alright, next guy up. The guy in there’s got a nice ass.”

He moaned happily even as the fat cock in his mouth started to thrust even fiercer, the woman groaning something about being happy for sissy suck-offs in the evening hours, something gutturally and indecipherable, even as the massive load pumped itself out of that fat knob of the woman, a groan, then pulling back, leaving thick strands to explode from that massive cum cannon’s tip, a low shuddering groan following the burden that came with it. As he felt the seed slide down, he happily sagged against the wall, a little grunt coming from the woman. “Yeah, that’s what mama likes… Good suck, buddy. Now it’s time to see whether the bottom bitch’s been spitroasted like your tighty fairy ass has been.” The degrading words only worked to encourage him, as another cock pushed against his rump, the soggy mess making a lewd sound, even as a giggle came from his lips, another cock offering.

“It’s pancake time… And I want a FULL stack!” The excitement that accompanied the massive cock that came through the hole was enough, even as he got to work…

It hadn’t even been half an hour yet since he’d started, and he’d have two more hours after this one…

* * *

It was a soggy mess that he created, as he sagged onto the tiles, the smell and taste of cum heavy in the air, his face a mess, his lips coated in thick gunk, his ass leaking thick slimy strands of seed from the constant orgasms that he’d taken from the guys who needed to take a load off…

 _‘That was… amazing.’_ The door he pushed open, even as he came sort-of face-to-face with his team leader, whose abdomen he could recognize from anywhere. “Hey there, nerd. Fancy getting a shower?”

He grinned, even as he pulled his pants back up, the underwear soggy with all the fluids leaking. His erection was erect, even as the monkey Faunus grinned.

“I’ll let you get in first… You did good on your first time at Beacon…” He grinned winking, even as his hair stuck to his face. The goggles had done nothing, sadly.

“Y’know me… Always going for your banana.” The saucy way that he licked his lips was for added effect, even as Sun ruffled his hair.

“Ah gosh, you’re all sticky… I’m gonna get you squeaky clean, buddy.”

Sometimes, it did pay off to be a member of a dick buffet team.

* * *

**Commissioned by… a lewd Neptune fan who really likes to see him be treated like a slut. Yeah…**

**This is for ya! Hope everyone’s enjoyed it!**


End file.
